Ever After
by Kahli Hime
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura aproveitam a vida de casados. E se beijam. Trocam, especialmente, muitos beijos. SasuSaku/Tradução/Sem Spoilers
1. make-up kiss

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral T**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Shipper:** _Sasuke & Sakura_

 **Gênero:** _Romance/Family/Humor_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Nota:** _Feito para o Kissing booth challenge. Com inspiração (entre outros) nos sasusaku prompts do LJ._

 **Translator Note:** _Pauline, dear, as always: A huuuuuge thanks :)_

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke e Sakura aproveitam a vida de casados. E se beijam. Trocam, especialmente, muitos beijos. _SasuSaku/Tradução/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Ever After_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

* * *

 _i._ _make-up kiss_

* * *

Ela beija o ombro masculino, antes de deixar escapar o nome dele de forma arrastada, num gemido rouco.

Ele está na cama, de costas para ela. Sakura quase revira os olhos para si. Algo lhe diz que, apesar dele estar aparentemente dormindo, o rapaz simplesmente está lá – _fingindo_ – e com um beicinho petulante no rosto. Então, ela sorri e quase não consegue parar as risadas que – quase – ameaçam a lhe escapar. Às vezes seu querido marido conseguia bancar a rainha do drama. Sakura o sente endurecer levemente quando se pressiona contra ele, as curvas de seu corpo apoiadas firmemente contra suas costas largas do moço. Ela pressiona a testa contra a base de seu crânio e pousa um beijo em cima do local onde jazia – há muito tempo - um selo odioso. E sente prazer em vê-lo tremer contrar seus lábios. Quando o vê ainda de costas para si, revira os olhos. Enlaça-lhe o braço e após posicionar-se ainda meio que desconfortável, se inclina e beija-o bem abaixo da orelha.

"Vai realmente me ignorar a noite toda?" pergunta quando ele permanece lá, petrificado.

Sakura sorri quando o ouve resmungar.

"Pare de agir como um bebê" o repreende. Ela se move, voltando para seu lado na cama, puxando o ombro masculino, fazendo-a deitar-se com a costas totalmente sobre o colchão. "Fala sério, até o menino é mais maduro que você."

Sasuke finalmente abre os olhos, mas apenas muito ligeiramente, apenas para que possa olhar feio para ela. "Você me deixou com ele o _dia todo",_ rosna.

Sakura simplesmente revira os olhos novamente. Ela sabe que Sasuke fica bastante nervoso quando o deixa sozinho com seu filho de sete meses, mas havia decidido que era hora dele superar seus medos mais cedo naquela manhã, quando assumiu um turno extra no hospital. "Eu estava no trabalho!" replica. "E realmente, será que você não pode lidar com o seu próprio filho?"

"Claro que posso", ele imediatamente responde "mas estava sob a impressão de que ser casado, implicaria que teria uma companheira de equipe para esta missão em particular."

Ela ri. "Será que realmente tem que comparar sua família a uma missão?" Sakura sorri para a expressão sem vergonha na face masculina e se inclina sobre ele. "Sinto muito por deixá-lo sozinho com Itachi hoje, Sasuke-kun" sussurra contra a pele dele, mas ele sabe que ela não está arrependida – _de jeito nehum_. E considera dizer a ela que sabe, mas as palavras simplesmente morrem em seus lábios quando ela o beija suavemente, numa tentativa de pedido de desculpas.

* * *

 _Povo!_

 _Como estamos?_

 _Bom, espero que bem!_

 _Então, amores, tia Hime tinha isso aqui no note guardado – há séculos! - para ser postado._

 _Como sabem, essa autora – que eu amo! - me autorizou a traduzir os escritos dela. Então, eu tenho tanta coisa dessa mina (pronta, semi-pronta) que resolvi voltar e tornar a postar pra nós._

 _O que acham?_

 _Estão curtindo?_

 _Fofo ne ;D_

 _Bem, a fic é DRABBLE e tem 10 shots - Nao continuativos._

 **Comentem** _aí na caixinha o que acham desse escrito e vamos que vamos!_


	2. drunk kiss

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral T.**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Shipper:** _Sasuke & Sakura_

 **Gênero:** _Romance/Family/Humor_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Nota:** _Feito para o Kissing booth challenge. Com inspiração (entre outros) nos sasusaku prompts do LJ._

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke e Sakura aproveitam a vida de casados. E se beijam. Trocam, especialmente, muitos beijos. _SasuSaku/Tradução/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Ever After_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

* * *

 _ii._ beijo bêbado

* * *

Para ser honesto, Itachi fora um acidente - embora, é claro, eles nunca fôssem admitir essa parte para seu filhinho.

Ele não foi planejado.

Todo o seu casamento não foi planejado e principalmente fora mais uma questão de "Então, e aí, você _quer?"_ Depois de descobrir a verdade sobre o massacre Uchiha, ele sabia que não queria mais uma família. Estava muito assustado com a perspectiva de amar tanto alguém e lidar com as consequências de perdê-los mais uma vez, que tinha decidido que iria viver sua vida sem uma esposa, sem amigos, e, certamente, sem filhos. No entanto, após seu retorno à Konoha e todas os aspectos técnicos de longa duração que vinham com isso, ele começou a mudar lentamente. Depois de sua liberdade condicional e sofrimento e todos os seus atos indesejados de "arrependimento", Sasuke começou a _mudar._ Começou a abrir-se e sorrir e fazer todas essas outras coisas, aparentemente "boas".

Era estranho.

No entanto, foi assim que veio parar com uma criança de dez meses de idade que parecia assustadoramente consigo, mas com uma voz que só poderia ter vindo de sua mãe.

"Você está sedo barulhento e irritante", disse Sasuke.

O garoto estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, olhando para si de forma curiosa. Sasuke simplesmente inclinou-se para franzir os lábios para o menino, que tinha acabado de terminar sua bagunça barulhenta por mais de uma hora, por nenhuma razão específica, a não ser a de tentar destruir os tímpanos do pai.

"Você é como sua mãe", acrescentou.

E por falar em Sakura, onde diabos estava? Sasuke fez uma careta, pensando em como ela prometera estar por perto para ajudá-lo e como isso eram apenas _mentiras_ absolutas. Por que _ela_ deveria ser a única a trabalhar enquanto ele tinha que ficar em casa com o menino? Eles concordaram que assim seria até que Itachi estivesse, ao menos, um pouco mais velho, ele não pegaria missões que lhe exigisse mais de uma semana, enquanto ela iria trabalhar dentro da Vila, mas isso não era motivo para forçá-lo ao papel de _Dono de Casa_!

O menino apenas lhe sorriu. Seus lábios se separaram, revelando gengivas inflamadas, das quais escoavam baba por todo o brinquedo de dinossauro que agarrava junto a si.

"Você é uma bagunça completa." Sasuke gemeu e pegou a toalha (atual) do menino. Normalmente, usava cerca de sete dessas em apenas um dia. Gentilmente enxugou a boca do menino para limpar qualquer saliva que ainda restava-lhe no queixo, mas Itachi choramingou em frustração e tentou afastar a mão do pai. Sasuke suspirou. "Você é _exatamente_ como sua mãe, sabia."

Naturalmente, não sabe bem quando exatamente Itachi fora concebido, mas Sasuke tinha uma boa sensação que fora naquela noite especial, que envolveu o consumo de muito mais álcool do que deveria ter havido, Sakura sendo expulsa de um bar por estar "muito bêbada" e uma "bagunça completa" quando ela aparentemente só havia bebido "uma ou duas bebidas ou nove." Isso os levou a perder Naruto de vista e à brilhante idéia de ir ao apartamento de Sakura, porque os "olá, belezinha, se importa se eu te levar pra casa" simplesmente não iria dar em coisa boa e talvez tenha sido a maneira que Sakura o empurrou contra a parede do beco do lado de fora do bar e começou a beijá-lo fervorosamente. Como um cavalheiro e o bom homem que estava tentando se tornar, ele tentou impedi-la, mas realmente, a mulher usou o truque da força sobre-humana. Assim, ele finalmente se afastou o suficiente para convencê-la de que aquele beco era um lugar impróprio para uma mulher como ela e eles cambalearam até seu apartamento onde tudo terminou com uma boa de uma. _.. er._.. você sabe e também uma ressaca terrível.

E, é claro, um bebê.

Sasuke suspirou quando Itachi mudou de idéia sobre sua pequena toalha e agarrou-a para mastigá-la.

"Sakura disse que sua dentição está saindo agora," balbuciou, dando um toquinho na testa do menino. E foi recebido por uma carranca e Sasuke simplesmente revirou os olhos. Pegou um dos brinquedos de mastigação de Itachi (pelo menos era assim que os chamava) mas que de acordo com Sakura, ele realmente não deveria estar mastigando toalhas. E se esforçou para tirar o pano da boca do menino - e finalmente conseguiu. "Mudanças de humor aleatórias e você sequer tem um ano ainda. Definitivamente filho de Sakura."

Itachi prontamente o mordeu.

* * *

 _Ahahhaha caraaaaa_

 _tipoooo_

 _sasuke-kun anda penando pra dar conta do pequeno itachi!_

 _E ai, povo, estao curtindo?_

 _Digam ai pra tia hime pelo **review** ;D_

 _bjitos e logo nos vemos com mais coisas boas_

 _Hime._

* * *

 _Ps:_

 _Ah povo, eu to adorando o feedback de vcs pras fics do perfil - tanto da hime, quanto do das tradutoras :)_

 _Arigatou, mesmo mesmo._


	3. lipstick kiss

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral T.**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Shipper:** _Sasuke & Sakura_

 **Gênero:** _Romance/Family/Humor_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Nota:** _Feito para o Kissing booth challenge. Com inspiração (entre outros) nos sasusaku prompts do LJ._

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke e Sakura aproveitam a vida de casados. E se beijam. Trocam, especialmente, muitos beijos. _SasuSaku/Tradução/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Ever After_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

* * *

 _iii: beijo de batom / lipstick kiss_

* * *

"Tem alguma coisa errada com o seu rosto."

Sakura franziu os lábios cor de cereja e fitou Sasuke, querendo saber se ele era apenas tão estúpido ou se realmente queria ganhar um soco na cara. Quando ele não fez nada mais que descaradamente franzir a testa para o tom de cereja em seus lábios, ela suspirou. Não podia confiar em seu marido por ser completamente incapaz de falar como um ser humano normal. Revirando os olhos, ela se virou e voltou a vasculhar o armário.

"Por que está usando batom?" Perguntou. "Você nunca usa batom."

Ela corou e virou-se para encará-lo. "Sim, eu uso!"

"Não usa nao."

"É você que nunca percebe."

Ele ainda parecia bastante confuso. "Mas por que se preocupar? Quero dizer, para quem precisa se arrumar de qualquer maneira?"

Naturalmente, ele não pareceu notar o buraco que estava cavando.

Sakura simplesmente cerrou o punho em torno do vestido que estava considerando usar esta noite, mas, em seguida, notou as rugas que estava fazendo na seda e imediatamente começou a alisá-lo. Quando viu o tecido voltar ao lugar, colocou-o de volta ao armário e encarou-o.

"Vamos sair num encontro, Sasuke-kun", disse ironicamente. Itachi ficaria com o tio Naruto, provavelmente ignorando completamente o plano de dieta rigorosa que Sakura dera ao loiro em favor de seu precioso ramen. Ela tinha estado ansiosa por esta noite em particular por algum tempo, uma vez que ela e Sasuke raramente tinham tempo para si e realmente, com toda a guerra de papinha e baba que ia parar em seu cabelo e roupas e pele e _cabelo -_ Sakura precisava desesperadamente de uma chance de arrumar-se e sentir-se linda.

No entanto, as mãos jaziam nos quadris e ela estava vestindo apenas uma calcinha e batom vermelho, mas não havia calor em seus olhos ou agitação óbvia de homrônios. Claramente este encontro era uma obrigação. Ou talvez apenas para colocar o sono em dia. Quem sabe?

"Vamos sair em um _encontro_ _ _,__ _"_ Sibilou, "Então eu quero ficar _bonita,_ muito obrigada."

Seu tom irritado parecia ter acendido algo dentro dele, porque imediatamente o Uchiha estava sobre ela, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. "Não há necessidade de batom, Sakura", disse, fazendo uma careta, tentando limpar o batom que ficara em si.

Ela não podia deixar de corar, antecipando algo que ficara nas entrelinhas _"Você sempre está bonita."_

Mas, é claro, uma vez que seu marido era Uchiha Sasuke, tudo o que recebeu foi um "eu já te vi pior e não me importo", seguido por um rolar de olhos e vê-lo ir abrir seu lado do armário em busca de calças.

Sakura apenas bocejou na direção dele. "Oh meu Deus!" gritou, totalmente frustrada. "Você tem tanta sorte de me ter ou definitivamente não teria sido capaz de encontrar uma esposa!"

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de sorrir de canto. "Você me subestima."

"Oh, já estive sob você, ok", disse em um tom zombeteiro. E simplesmente deu de ombros. "E deixe-me dizer ... _meh!"_

Ele se contorceu, antes de empurrá-la na cama para provar a ela o contrário.

* * *

 _Cara, Sasuke anda muito sem nocao._

 _Homens. ahahaha_

 _._

 _E ai, povo, curtindo?_

 _Bom, logo logo volto com mais coisitas pra gente._

 _Deixem um **commen** t bonitao ai pra fic._

 _Hime. :D_


	4. beijo de esquimó

**Uma fanfic Naruto.**

 **Classificação etária geral T**

 _Não contém spoilers_

 **Shipper:** _Sasuke & Sakura_

 **Gênero:** _Romance/Family/Humor_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Nota:** _Feito para o Kissing booth challenge. Com inspiração (entre outros) nos sasusaku prompts do LJ._

 **Sinopse:** Sasuke e Sakura aproveitam a vida de casados. E se beijam. Trocam, especialmente, muitos beijos. _SasuSaku/Tradução/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

 _Ever After_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

 _Revisão geral por erika_

* * *

iv: beijo de esquimó

* * *

Naturalmente, uma vez que Sasuke é _Sasuke_ , bem, quando Itachi inclina-se sobre o rosto masculino e tenta esfregar o nariz contra o de seu pai, Sasuke reage com uma careta e um lenço de papel para limpar o nariz do garoto. Assume que Itachi simplesmente precisava de algo para enxugar o rosto e pensa que seu pai seria tão bom quanto qualquer outra coisa.

Mas percebeu que tal movimento particular era algo que Itachi tinha aprendido com Sakura.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

 _É claro que_ o menino tinha aprendido isso com Sakura.

"O que exatamente está ensinando ao meu filho?" perguntou, aproximando-se.

Itachi estava sentado sobre montes de travesseiros enquanto Sakura jazia deitada de bruços, ao lado dele. Levando o rosto perto do garoto quando riu e esfregou o nariz contra o dele, fazendo Itachi explodir em risos e aplausos antes de pegar o rosto de Sakura em suas mãos gordinhas e tentar replicar o movimento.

Sakura olhou-o por cima do ombro e sorriu. "Isso se chama beijo de esquimó, Sasuke."

"O que?" tirou os sandálias antes subir na cama ao lado de sua esposa e filho. O menino riu quando o colchão saltou um pouco ao impacto e engatinhou para o estômago de Sasuke. Seus braços se agitaram em emoção, fazendo-o bater acidentalmente no pai algumas vezes.

Sakura o beijou na bochecha, sua maneira de dizer "Seja bem vindo", antes de explicar: " Beijo de esquimó é quando você esfrega as pontas dos narizes um no outro."

Sasuke observou enquanto ela se inclinava para repetir a ação em Itachi, o que levou o menino a sorrir amplamente. O bebe estendeu a mão para sua mãe em sua maneira de pedir que o pegasse nos braços, mas ela balançou a cabeça e apontou para a forma prostrada de Sasuke.

"Dê um beijo de esquimó no papai, Itachi," incentivou-o, cutucando o menino na barriga. Sendo sempre o menino da mamãe, cumpriu o pedido, acertando o nariz de Sasuke com a testa e esfregando o nariz melequento nos lábios de Sasuke. À expressão descontente do rapaz, Sakura simplesmente riu. "Ok, não funcionou tão bem como deveria" admitiu, "mas pelo menos sabemos que ele está aprendendo coisas!" Sentou-se e puxou Itachi para o colo, depositando vários beijos em suas bochechas rechonchudas. "Não é verdade, mostrinho? Você é um menino tão inteligente."

Sasuke se juntou a eles em suas posições sentadas e enxugou o rosto com a manga. Gentilmente pegou Itachi de Sakura, apesar do breve protesto do pequeno.

"Não escute esta senhora louca," Sasuke murmurou. "Papai vai te ensinar um jutsu super legal." sentou Itachi na cama, ao lado de ambos, sem notar o olhar confuso no rosto do menino quando se virou de seu pai para a mãe e depois de volta ao pai. "Olhe, Itachi." E fez um sinal de mão. "Isso é carneiro." E fez outro. "E este é o tigre." Ele repetiu os movimentos com as mãos pequenas de Itachi, manobrando os dedinhos do menino. Eventualmente, deixou suas próprias mãos cairem e sorriu para o menino. "Ok, agora tente voĉe sozinho."

Itachi simplesmente o fitou por um momento antes de rastejar para Sakura e dando-lhe outro beijo de esquimó.

Sakura mal conseguiu conter seu orgulho. "Espera, então quem é o louco agora?"

"Oh, cale a boca."

* * *

 _Gostaram?_

 _;D_

 _._

 _Beijitos proces e nao se esquecam de deixar aquele **comment** bonitao ;D_

 _Um otimo natal a todos!_

 _Hime._

* * *

 **Ps: Ah sim, aos tradutores que me leem, o staff da Conexao SasuSaku ta procurando pessoas com tempo disponivel para traduzir coisas referentes ao casalsinho. Quem tiver interesse em saber mais, informem-se na pagina oficial deles, no Facebook ;)**


End file.
